


No more Mercy

by NoMoreNerfcy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicide, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreNerfcy/pseuds/NoMoreNerfcy
Summary: Representing my feelings through OW how smart of me.





	1. Beginning of the End

The guilt never died no matter how hard she worked at redemption- saving the lives of strangers through the doctors without boarders program- but still couldn't shake her nightmares.  
Every day she worked in the war-stricken deserts dipping her hands into peoples blood, stitching their wounds, setting their bones and...attaching prosthetics to soldiers and even children. 

It was taking its tole, breaking her down more and more despite her attempt at believing she was making a difference, that she wasn't a monster anymore.  
That she had changed, that disappearing was the best thing she could have done for all involved.

It was her fault, she made a weapon and thought she could mend her transgressions by making the monster feel like a man.  
Instead she made him feel more used than ever before, and sparked hatred in Gabriel Reyes that led to his death. 

"I was a fool, loving them so much.... Ana was right, locking your heart up is the best course of action...now I can never hope to feel anything again." Angela laid back in her cot, for once she had the tent to herself.  
Exhausted, she lie there uncaring about getting up to change into something comfortable to sleep in. It was better that way, it was hard enough to get out of bed when she was comfortable.

That was the challenge she faced, crawling out of bed and facing the day. She could never decide if thinking about it was worse than reliving it in her nightmares.  
Angela decided both were equally horrendous in their own way.

She had broken the rules, her own morals, and for what?  
A guilty conscious aided by hormones fueled b  
y a pair of eyes that burned for her enough she disregarded the laws of her practice, and let her heart and body melt in the half metallic arms of the youngest Shimada.  
Added to that was the advances of the Blackwatch commander Reyes she had refuted, until a night of drinking the stress away made it impossible to say no to his sweet Hispanic words that sent shudders down her spine. 

She had cried while he made love to her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she buried her face in the pillow to hide her sobs, he mistook them for muffled moans and continued on, oblivious to how Angela thought of Genji when he made love to her. 

He clutched onto her so tightly, telling her how much he loved her and pampering her body the way he believed she deserved. 

She deserved nothing, neither of their affections. She thought it would be over after the first time with Gabriel, she slipped out while he slept after all, but the next morning he was there with coffee and flowers and a sweet kiss.

She could barely speak, so dumbfounded by what had happened and just how...beautifully he smiled at her, how happy he looked compared to his usual disposition of playfully hating everyone.  
He loved her, told her even if they couldn't be together openly he'd always love her and make sure she felt loved. 

She didn't say anything, didn't stop him when he snuck in her office and locked it up to pamper and pleasure her.  
She didn't stop Genji from sneaking into her room to do the same either, every night he spent in her bed. He said it stopped his nightmares, being with her. She'd stroke his hair and sing him to sleep with German lullabies her mother used on her....

She wanted to keep them both happy, that was her downfall.

She should have known better, she couldn't hide it forever. She should have ended it first.

Instead Genji found them in her office, Gabriel had forgotten to lock it. He saw Gabriel kissing her over her desk, when their eyes met he saw her shock and she saw his rage.  
Genji broke the wall with his fist to break their kiss. When Gabriel turned ready to defend her, it wasn't hard to guess why he was angry. 

"I was never more than your toy after all Dr. Ziegler, and you are just as bad as all the others." 

He left her crying in Gabriel's arms, for some reason he never left her. She knew it wouldn't last.

He tried but she couldn't do it, she was running on autopilot most days. Her smiles obviously fake, unable to...perform, and liquor was the only companion that shared her bed. It was only natural he'd leave, she saw it coming the first harsh comment he spat after one too many beers.

"Maybe if you actually cared this wouldn't have happened!"

He left her, angry and bitter she couldn't love him when that wasn't it at all.  
She loved them both so much it ached, it killed her that instead of making them happy, she hurt them. 

"Foolish...naive...I was a stupid child that couldn't even make a choice..." Throwing an arm over her eyes she let out a shaky sigh.  
"I wish he'd killed me..."

The night Genji left was her greatest regret.

She woke to a blade to her throat and crimson eyes that once burned with passion, now burned with hate as they bore into her.  
She lie there motionless, the anguish in her ocean blue hues clear as she gazed at what she made.

"I should kill you for what you've done to me, but I want you to live with that expression on your face until the day you die." The venom in his voice made tears spill from her eyes, yet she remained silent.  
"I've done what Overwatch has wanted of me, I know longer need to look at your traitorous face...." He pulled from her, sheathing his blade before going to her opened window. 

"....I hope you find someone that heals what I could not...I am sorry, I failed you Genji." There was silence, both unmoving until she heard the window shut and Angela was sure she'd never cried so hard before in her life.

Until the explosion, and she lost Gabriel too. It should have been her, she deserved it not him...  
She told herself that every day. 

"I deserve it..." Angela whispered to herself, her free arm sliding under her pillow until it gripped a familiar pistol.

"I cant...I am sorry...I am so sorry, Genji...I can't take it anymore....I just can't, I am too weak." Her tears fell freely as they did every night she tried to sleep, shifting until she felt the barrel press against her temple.  
"I don't deserve to breathe, I don't deserve to love you still or think about you....goodbye..." Her shaky breaths stilled at last when she applied pressure to the trigger.

Maybe she'd finally find peace in death.


	2. Alternate Ending One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad ending

Winston found her for him easily, tracking Angela's whereabouts was a simple job of factoring in her medical history and state of mind.  
Doctor's Without Borders in the middle east, he couldn't help the bitter chuckle that left his masked lips when he found out.  
Still trying to help everyone even after everything that happened, he loved that about her. She kept trying through the pain.

Genji wondered how hurt she was when he parted ways, he knew such a bleeding heart must have taken it hard.  
He regretted leaving like that, he wished he could have at least listened when she tried to talk to him. Instead he shoved past her, brutally ignoring her every time she called his name or violently pushed her hand off when she desperately grabbed for his attention.  
He didn't give her the time of day, ignoring or ripping up her letters....he'd been so angry.

Until he found Master Zenyatta, he walked around the world stewing in hate and rage, letting it out on anyone and everything that crossed his path...Then he found peace in the monks teachings. 

It wasn't long after the two joined Winston that Angela came up, before Genji could quietly slip out his loving Master had volunteered him to go after the wayward doctor.   
After a halfhearted fight and a quick resolution, Genji left on his next journey.

Getting there took no time at all thanks to the jet and Athena's tracking, arriving at day break he decided to wait until night fell before going to the camp. He wanted her alone.

His final mistake.

He saw the tent she went into and felt his partially cybernetic heart throb and his chest ache, he wanted to hold her so desperately. But he was so scared, what if that scared, sad angel he left was as angry and vengeful as he once wasm

He knew he had to swallow his fear, he needed to see her.

He approached the tent and tentatively reached for the flap, flinching back at the quick flash of familiar light before his heart dropped.  
"No." 

He burst through the flap and his heart and mind completely shut down when he saw her body.  
That delicate, small hand lying limp off the side of her cot. The pistol on the ground below it.   
The blood dripping on the floor....

"NO!" As if screaming that to heaven would make it untrue Genji then rushed to the bed and fell to his knees. Lifting her small frame into his metallic arms he released a choked sound at seeing her tear stained face and blood soaked golden locks.

"Athena...scan for life, please..." There was silence before the AI responded in a strangely quiet voice.  
"No signs of life, I am afraid...time of death was 3 minutes ago..."

Three minutes, he could have saved her, he could have stopped this if he hadn't hesitated. This never would have happened at all if he hadn't been so blind with rage-

If he had just tried.

"I am so sorry, Angela. I did this." He whispered softly before pressing his masked face to hers.   
"You didn't deserve to die..."

Sitting down in the jet he ordered Athena to return to Gibraltar, and then paused.

"Inform Winston to prepare for a proper funeral, please." His gaze lingered on the blanket covering her body on the couch, his once beautifully sparkling green hues now dull and lifeless.  
"Yes, Genji." 

He'd always blame himself for her death, until he joined her. Then they'd be together, but not for a long, long time...he knew she'd want him to live a long happy life.  
But his heart would always belong to her.


	3. Alternate Ending Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Ending

Before she could feel the release of death, the pistol was shot from her hand with a loud squeak from the startled doctor and knocked to the ground. She sat up and looked to see three silver shuriken piercing her now useless gun. 

"It can't be..." Her breathless whisper came out nearly inaudible, but he heard her.  
"Angela." Her head snapped to the entry way as he came through and she took in his fully formed armor...and his beautiful green eyes.  
"Angela...oh Angela." He saw the tears welling up in her beautiful blue hues and couldn't wait any longer.  
He had her in his arms in the blink of an eye and she broke down, sobbing into his shoulder and clutching onto his silver armor.

"I am so sorry I left you like this, that you'd be in so much pain because of me...I never should have been so horrible to you, I should have tried to listen to you..." She felt so much better just hearing how peaceful he sounded, there was no rage or disgust like last time.

"I should have said no, i-it's all my fault Genji, I betrayed you both I don't deserve anything but death." Shaking her head roughly Angela tried pushing away but his arms held tight.   
"I had no right to say those things to you, I have far from been a saint in my life, Angela. I should not have given up on you without trying, you don't deserve to die. We need you, I need you..." His voice cracked at the end, Angela lifted her head to see the tears trickling from his bright green hues and she let out another choked sob.

"Come home, please." She nodded slowly and clutched onto him for dear life as she was carried out if the camp.  
"Athena, tell Winston to prepare a welcome home party."  
"As you wish."

It wasn't going to be easy at all, they'd probably fight and cry more but they wanted to try. She wanted to live again and he wanted to love again, that was all that mattered in the end.   
They wanted to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does she deserve to live?


	4. Final Goodbye

"I am sorry but I can't bring myself to trust you anymore, every time I touch you I think about you and him... I am sorry Angela, I tried, I wanted... I just can't do it."

He couldn't love her, the conversation they held days ago rang in her head like it happened just moments ago.  
It never went away, no matter how often she tried to drink it away, cry it away. It never stopped, the anger and distress he tried to hide away from her as if she couldn't see right through him.

At least he tried...  
She knew she'd never stop loving him but perhaps Angela would learn to live again.  
For now she wasn't needed any longer, not with Ana back....

Calm blue eyes watched from above as Ana and Jack caught up with the others, watched as Genji eagerly listened to Ana's stories.  
Yes, they were in good hands...  
Her eyes trailed to Zenyatta, briefly tensing at seeing the monk watching her.  
Offering a small, faked smile she backed away from the broken glass and looked out to Gibraltar's setting sun with a quiet sigh.

"You sure you're ready to go?" Angela turned to Fareeha and nodded firmly, brushing her golden hair back.  
"I am not needed... or wanted any more... that much is clear." Fareeha frowned deeply as her eyes flicked over to the group.  
"Yeah, he made sure they were on his side... He should go, they were your team, your friends, first." She muttered gruffly while moving to her side.

"Nothing he said was wrong or a lie, it's what I get... Perhaps it's time I went back to being alone." Angela smiled but Fareeha knew better, they worked together far too often for her to get anything last her.  
"You're not, I'll be going with you... I definitely need a long, if not permanent, break from my mother." Her words came out as a bitter mutter making Angela purse her lips.

"Was all these years not enough? You don't need to stay with me, taking me as far-""No, trust me when I say I need this as much as you do... I still say he should go, you're the reason why he's even alive he should be-"Angela cut her off by gently squeezing her shoulder and smiling.

"Let's go Fareeha... please?" She whispered ever so softly and got a slow nod in return before the two slipped out of the watch tower together, none noticing their absence until it was far too late...

In the end Angela didn't get the happy ending she hoped... at least she had one friend left to keep her sane.

**Author's Note:**

> Does she deserve death?


End file.
